I, Kelly Brackett
by Raiderette Levin
Summary: Kel's Good Old High School Days.
1. Carolyn

**Author's Note: Kelly's thoughts are written in italics.**

He didn't want to ask Carolyn to the dance, but she was the only girl who had not yet been asked. He thought it would be just too embarrassing to go alone. He had to ask. His social status relied on it.

And even better, he knew she'd say 'yes'.

Now how could he make himself not seem desperate?

Tall, athletic, and dark-haired, Kelly Brackett was considered to be one of the best- looking boys both in his class and in his school. His presence was so much adored by the girls in his class, that he was always guaranteed a date Friday night. Why was it that all of the girls were taken, now? Sometimes, he even had them asking _him _out. What had changed?

Carolyn had moved in next door when Kelly was eight. They had been enemies ever since she tagged along everywhere he went and tried to kiss him behind the oak in the front yard. He had hated her the moment she moved in.

Maybe that had been years ago, but Kelly wasn't about to change his mind about her. She was BAD news. Sure, she had grown beautiful over the last nine years, but as far as Kelly was concerned, she was still an ugly, scrawny seven-year-old.

He tried to look casual as he rang the doorbell. Thank goodness her mother answered it.

"Hello?" Mrs. Barrett's face lit up. "Oh, Kelly! Come in! Would you like a coke?" It was a usual greeting.

He entered. "Yes please, ma'am."

As was custom, he sat in Mr. Barrett's armchair as she went to get a soda out of the icebox. She returned, handing him the bottle, and then went to get Carolyn. _Why does she always think I'm here to see Carolyn?_

Carolyn Barrett came down looking as cute as ever in a pink sundress. Her blonde hair was swept up in a ponytail and her blue eyes were round with curiosity. Mrs. Barrett resumed her position in the kitchen.

"Hi Kelly," Carolyn greeted with a slight smile. "How are you?"

He didn't answer her question. "Next Friday's the dance, huh?"

"Oh yes, that's right."

Kelly stood. "I know you're probably already going, but if you aren't for some reason… Would you go with me?"

Carolyn smiled. "Of course. I'd be glad to!"

That was what he was afraid of.

Would Carolyn's ongoing crush on him ever go away?

"Cool. See you then." Without even giving her a second glance he stalked past her and out the door.

_That was too easy._


	2. The Corsage

Kelly bought his date a corsage, as was routine for him. Every time he took a girl to a formal or semi-formal school dance or event, he presented her with a pretty corsage. _It's the thought that counts, and Carolyn will never know that I didn't put any thought into hers. _He purchased the cheapest one he could find.

It sat in the Brackett family icebox for a day and a half and was always there to taunt Kelly when he opened the Frigidaire for a snack. He couldn't wait until the dance was over. _Why did _I _have to get stuck with Carolyn?_

The day finally came and he wore his worst suit. _Why dress up? It's just Carolyn._

She may have lived next door, but he took the car anyways. He parked and honked. The door swung right open and out dashed Carolyn in a dark blue evening gown. She got in the car. _Great. Now I have to give her the corsage._

He reached into the backseat and pulled out the box. Carolyn was too busy gawking at him to notice. He carefully unwrapped the delicate corsage and presented it to her. "Here. I got you a corsage." He made his voice as flat as possible.

Of course, she gushed anyways.

She accepted the brooch and admired it in the dim light. "Oh now isn't that pretty." She pinned it on. "Oh thank you, Kelly!" She leaned over to kiss him and he shoved her away.

"Let's go." _And get this thing over with. _Kelly put the car into gear and drove off toward their high school. He hoped she would be silent all trip.

Carolyn was silent. She studied her corsage all trip. Marveling at it's beauty silently.

_She's acting like I bought her a gold and diamond brooch… Or an engagement ring!_

He parked in front of the school and exited the car with Carolyn.

She took his hand and he shook it loose. She thanked him again, puckered, and aimed for his cheek. He ducked.

_Dodged another bullet. Let's just get tonight over and stay sane._

"Come on, Carolyn. We'd better get inside."


	3. Creeps

Kelly entered the school gymnasium with Carolyn at his heels. The students were already dancing to the music of a live band. He spotted a few of his friends by the punch table with their dates hanging on their arms. He approached them.

_Maybe if I ignore her, she'll shove off. It's worth a try, isn't it?_

Danny Ackerman, one of Kelly's friends, greeted him. "Hey Kel!"

"Hey Danny." Kelly said. Carolyn remained by his side.

Wrapping a strong arm around a pretty blonde's waist, Danny said, "I'd like you to meet Deanna. She's visiting from out of town."

Deanna smiled and held out a hand that Kelly shook. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

_Should I introduce Carolyn? I really don't want to, but it's the polite thing to do._

He sighed and gestured in Carolyn's direction. "This is Carolyn."

"Hi." Deanna greeted her with a smile as well. Carolyn smiled back, shyly.

Danny spoke. "Hey, have you seen Brett?"

"Nope. Just got here." Kelly looked around. "Why?"

"He was bragging about some hot date and now he's a no-show."

"What's new? He's always saying things that aren't true."

Carolyn looked towards the entrance to the gym. "Hey! There he is! I see Brett! And he's with Lena Woodlark!"

_Lena Woodlark? Impossible! I'm the only guy who was ever able to land a date with the Mayor's daughter! What's she doing with a goof like Brett?_

Danny waved him over. "Brett, man! Over here!"

Brett caught his signal and strolled over, a winner's grin on his face. "Hey fellas, Carolyn. You remember Lena Woodlark?"

_Way to rub it in, Brett._

Danny introduced Deanna and then she tugged him towards the dance floor.

"Come on, Danny. Let's dance!"

"Later, fellas!" Danny waved and followed his date.

Lena winked at Kelly. Thankfully, Brett didn't notice.

Kelly and Brett were soon engulfed in conversation about football, leaving Carolyn and Lena standing by silently and bored.

_Carolyn doesn't seem to be enjoying herself. Good._

"Come on, Brett. This is a dance, not a meeting." Lena tugged on his arm. "We've gotta get at least one song in."

Brett sighed. "Alright Sweetheart. Hey, I'll, uh, catch ya later Kel."

"Sure. Have fun."

Brett and Lena joined Danny and Deanna on the dance floor. Carolyn looked up to Kelly.

"What?" He asked, sounding quite annoyed.

"This is a dance, Kelly. Would you care to-?"

_Not especially, but my social status disagrees._

Wordlessly, he took Carolyn's hand and led her out on the dance floor. The band was playing a slow song and the couples were waltzing. Carolyn immediately tried to dance closely, but Kelly jerked her away.

"Like this, Carolyn." He helped her get into the proper waltzing position. They slowly began to sway to the music.

_After this song ends, I'll get some punch. Maybe some other guy'll ask her to dance._

_Is this song _ever_ going to end?_


	4. Casual

Finally, Kelly's chance came.

"Hey Carolyn," he said prying her arms off of him. "I'm going to get some refreshments."

"Okay. I'll come with!"

_I don't think so!_

He put a hand on her arm. "Hey, uh, why don't you dance with somebody else?"

"I don't want to dance with anybody else."

_I'm not going to beg you, Carolyn, now come on! Quit being so stubborn! I don't even want to be here with you!_

"Come on." She gently took his arm and guided him to the punch table.

_I could be with Lena Woodlark._

Carolyn clutched two plastic cups and lifted the ladle out of the pinkish liquid. "One or two spoonfuls, Kelly?"

_Now she's trying to sound like my wife!_

He took the ladle from her. "I'll get my own." He filled his cup with two spoonfuls. Tossing the ladle back into the punchbowl, he went to hang out by the wall.

Kelly watched as Carolyn pathetically picked up the ladle and served herself punch. She looked over to Kelly and then stood by the opposite end of the same wall. She sipped her punch slowly and watched her peers dance.

_Good. She's upset. She's not having fun. She's heartbroken…_

_Poor girl._

Kelly shook his head to clear all sympathetic thoughts. Carolyn was his enemy. He didn't like her and he definitely didn't care about her!

He finished his punch and headed off to find a dancing partner.


	5. Caress?

He danced with a few cuties from his class. Kathryn Bloomfield, Sarah Walsh, and even Lena Woodlark all did one song with him. Every now and then, he would glance in Carolyn's direction to see what she was up to.

_She's _still _being a wallflower? _

When he was dancing with Lena, his conscience finally got the best of him.

"I'm sorry, Lena… I can't do the next song with you."

The pretty brunette seemed offended. "Why not?"

"Hey, see you at school Monday." He released her and made a beeline towards Carolyn.

_I don't know why I'm doing this. She's just Carolyn._

He reached her and cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Her gaze shifted to him. "Oh, hi Kelly."

"Um… The dance is going to be over pretty soon." He reached out and took her hand. "Why don't we get a dance or two in?"

Carolyn smiled. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah of course, come on."

_I think I actually want to. I don't know why. I mean, you're just Carolyn; even if you are pretty. You're Carolyn Barrett and I don't like you._

He took her out on the floor and got into correct waltzing position. She smiled at him and danced slowly to the music.

_Great. The end of the dance means slow songs. Carolyn better keep her distance._

"You know, you're a good dancer, Kelly."

"Oh, thanks." He glanced to the clock.

_Come on, come on…_

He tried not to think about time and just about dancing. The dance would never be over if he counted down the minutes.

_Just keep your mind off of time…_

The band cued up a second song and Carolyn rested her chin on his shoulder. For some reason, he didn't mind. She slipped her arms loosely around his neck, and he didn't mind that either. He tightened his grip.

When the band finished and the crowd began to disperse, he didn't even notice. The air seemed to hold a strange kind of magic. It didn't even cross his mind to let go.

"Hey, hey, break it up!" The loud booming voice of Principal Weston brought Kelly back into reality. "Dance is over kids, come on!" He pulled them apart.

Carolyn smiled at Kelly, but he frowned back.

_Stupid Carolyn. What the heck was I doing?_

He grabbed Carolyn's hand and raced to the nearest exit.

They got in the car and Kelly instantly drove back to Carolyn's house.

"Goodnight Kelly. Thank you again." He leaned over to kiss his cheek. He pushed her away.

"Goodnight, Carolyn." _Get out, Carolyn. Go away Carolyn._

"And thank you for the corsage-"

"Uh huh, sure, goodbye."

She smiled at him weakly and exited his vehicle.

He went straight home and went to bed.


	6. Cars, Courage, and Cupid

Kelly Brackett woke up Saturday morning in a strange mood.

_Is it because I just went on a date with Carolyn, or is it because I want to go on another?_

He shoved the latter aside. It was the date with Carolyn; it had to be. He had never liked Carolyn and he never would.

Kelly tumbled out of bed and went into the bathroom to shave. He stared at his reflection.

_I owe Carolyn an apology._

He made a twisted expression.

_No I don't._

He reached for his shaving cream and spread it onto his face. Picking up his razor, he began to shave.

_I really like Carolyn._

"Ouch!" He cut himself. Setting the razor down, he pressed a towel to his chin. He glared at his reflection.

_You're being ridiculous. _

Once the bleeding had ceased, he set the towel aside and picked up his razor.

_Am I?_

Kelly got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, brushed his teeth and hair, and then went outside. As he got into his car, he looked over at the Barretts' house. He sighed.

_Maybe I should ask Carolyn to go with me._

He got out of his car and slammed the door. He strolled up to the Barretts' front door and knocked. Mrs. Barrett answered.

"Oh, Kelly! Please come in! Would you like a coke?"

"Is Carolyn home?"

Mrs. Barrett smiled. "Yes. Just a minute."

Carolyn soon opened up the door, clad in a plaid shirt and denim pedal pushers. "Hello?" Her eyes widened when she saw Kelly.

"Hi Carolyn. I was going to go out for a drive… Do you want to go with?"

Carolyn smiled. "I'd love to! Let me just get my shoes on!" She slipped on matching sandals and, calling to her mother she was going out, slipped out the door.

For once in his life, Kelly felt genuinely excited to go somewhere alone with Carolyn. He even held the door open for Carolyn as she got in the car.

They drove around town a little bit and ate lunch at the local diner. Afterwards, Kelly took Carolyn cruising along some country roads, putting the top of his convertible down.

_Carolyn's actually a really fun girl. I don't know why I never noticed that before._

He loved the way the sun looked on Carolyn's blonde hair. He loved the way that she looked when she smiled and laughed. And he loved to laugh at jokes and listen to the radio with her.

_Maybe I even love- - Naw. Can't be. That's silly._

At last, their day together was over. He pulled up in front to the Barrett house and Carolyn turned to him.

"Thank you, Kelly. I had a really marvelous time and…" She fell silent and shifted her gaze down.

"Me too, Carolyn." He tipped her chin up so their eyes met. He smiled and she smiled back. Realizing that he had the cover of evening darkness, he leaned forward and kissed her. Carolyn put her arms around his neck.

Drawing back, Carolyn said, "Oh Kelly… I love you."

_I love you, too, but I'm not about to let you know._

He knew it all along. He had only hated Carolyn because he was too afraid to admit that he liked her. He had always kind of liked her personality and thought that she was cute.

She leaned forward to kiss him, and this time, he let her.


End file.
